Eternamente Unidos!
by Looy
Summary: Acabaram se tornando amigos por acaso, mais justo o acaso decidiu junta los pregando uma grande peça nesses dois amigos.[Oneshot][DramaxRomande][SasukexHinata][Totalmente dedica a minha Nee chan!]


**Eternamente Unidos.**

Estavam passeando como sempre vaziam, na maioria das vezes saiam de dia, mas hoje ele pediu para irem juntos ao parque de diversão que havia chegado à cidade, era uma noite linda, a lua estava completamente cheia e as estrelas pareciam brilhar mais que o normal.

Não tinha entendido por que ele disse que era tão importante, se viam todos os dias, não havia nada que ela não sabia, pois eram melhores amigos, tudo estava bem com ele, nada de anormal tinha acontecido mesmo assim ela estava preocupada. Desde que ele tinha voltado para a vila começaram a conversar e acabaram se tornando melhores amigos, por terem se unido tanto muitas pessoas falavam que os dois estavam ate namorando, mas nunca isso iria acontecer, pois alem de ele ser seu amigo havia outra coisa que impedia, sua melhor amiga o amava com todo o coração dela e nunca trairia sua confiança. O esperava ansiosa na frente da barraquinha de sorvetes.

**Hinata – **Oi, como estas?Achei que você não vinha mais, então me fale o que queria dizer, estou preocupada e curiosa.

**Sasuke – **Calma, eu vou falar mais não aqui na frente de todo mundo. Vamos para um lugar mais quieto e sem pessoas pra ouvir.

**Hinata – **Então ta, mas eu quero um sorvete antes.

Depois de pegar o sorvete os dois foram para um lugar mais calmo. Onde quase ninguém passava, quando chegaram lá, Sasuke fico em frente á Hinata deu-lhe um abraço, como que se fosse morrer naquele exato momento e que aquele abraço fosse o ultimo e queria que fosse o mais lembrado, olhou-a nós olhos profundamente e simplesmente a beijo, um beijo tão doce e ao mesmo tempo tão provocante, suave e terno, mas logo após o fim desse beijo tão desejado por ele, só se ouviu um som forte e ardido, só se escutou o som do tapa que ele acabará de receber em sua face.

**Hinata – **Como você pode fazer isso, parece que não sebe que somos só amigos e que a minha melhor amiga te ama.

**Sasuke – **Por isso mesmo que não te avisei do que eu pretendia fazer, pois se eu te contasse eu nunca iria experimentar o beijo mais doce da minha vida, eu já te disse que não é a Sakura que eu quero, mas sempre te escondia que era a pessoa que eu desejava só para mim, mais agora já esta revelado, é você Hinata a garota que eu amo e que eu quero pra mim. Eu tentei lutar ao Maximo contra o que eu estou sentindo agora, eu não queria te amar mais eu te amo agora e eu não quero que nada me empeça de ficar com você, por esse motivo já conversei com a Sakura-chan.

**Hinata – **O que você fez como assim falou o que pra ela? E você tem tanta certeza que me ama assim, mas se eu não te amar.

**Sasuke – **Eu conversei com ela e contei tudo o que eu sentia, também disse que se ela fosse sua amiga de verdade não ficaria brava contigo, pois se ela não aceita-se ou fizesse algo para impedir nós dois de ficarmos juntos mostraria que ela não era sua amiga mesmo. Não tem como você não me amar por que se não já teria ido embora, a sua ultima frase demonstrou tudo o que você sente por mim. Ou não se lembra, pois acabou de dizer: Mas se eu não te amar, isso quer dizer que me ama.

Ela virou de costas pra ele, respirou fundo quando ia falar algo, só sentiu os braços dele sobre seu corpo, sentiu seu tórax em suas costas e a sua respiração em seu pescoço, pretendia dizer que não o amava, mas na situação não pessoa em mais nada a não ser que o amava mesmo, que era com ele que queria ficar porem não podia como ela poderia fazer isso com sua melhor amiga, mas ele era o amor de sua vida, então só sentiu as lagrimas caindo de sua face.

**Sasuke – **Não chore meu amor, eu estou aqui com você e mais nada vai nos separar.

Então ela virou de frente pra ele e o abraçou com todas as suas forças, e simplesmente só chorou em seus ombros. Em meio a soluços ela tentou dizer algo pra ele, porem não conseguiu, só consegui pensar em chorar, não pensava em mais nada. Quando conseguiu colocar suas idéias em ordem percebeu que já não estavam mais no parque, mas sim na casa do Uchiha, para ser mais preciso em seu quarto, ele sentado em uma cadeira a sua frente e ela sentada na cama.Logo nesse momento ele levantou e se ajoelhou na sua frente, e a olho com o olhar mais terno que ele já tinha lê mostrado.

**Sasuke – **Então meu amor já esta melhor, quer um copo de água?

Ela simplesmente só balançou a cabeça em sinal de positivo, ele saiu do quarto e foi buscar o copo de água, quando voltou viu ela em frente á janela olhando para a chuva que caiu lá fora, com olhar mais distante que ela poderia ter.

**Sasuke – **Aqui está, tome e se acalme.

**Hinata – **Arigato.

Ela tomou toda a água colocou o copo em cima da escrivaninha que havia ao lado da coma, ele a abraçou novamente e ficaram alguns instantes assim, quando ela virou de frente para ele e o beijou, mas agora parecia que era ela que iria morrer se não o beija-se, e ele só abriu caminho para que a língua dela entra-se em sua boca, então o beijo que começou doce e suave começou a se tornar quente e provocante, agora eles já não estavam mais em frente a janela, mas sim deitados na cama do Uchiha seminus. Ele olhou-a dentro dos olhos como se pergunta-se se ela queria fazer aquilo mesmo, e percebendo que ela tinha entendido sua pergunta antes de fase lá viu que ela disse sim com um sorriso que dera para ele. Logo após tudo ter acontecido ele o escutou antes de adormecer um Eu te amo saindo dos lábios de sua amada, estava tão feliz que adormeceu rapidamente, jurou pra si mesmo que muitos momentos como esse iriam sempre acontecer pois eles iriam ficar ETERNAMENTE UNIDOS.

Domo pra quem ta lendo e ai gostaram???espero q sim...eh uma oneshot...bem curtinha mesmu...de um casal q eh diferente mais eu amu muitu...e ela eh toda especial pra minha nee-chan...pq alem de mim ela eh uma das poucas pessoas que gosta desse casal...e deixem bastante reweis...Arigato por passar aqui e Saionara...


End file.
